


Poisoning and Puking

by belovedhell



Series: My Boyfriend Is an 800 Year Old Vampire [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Light Angst, M/M, Poisoning, Sickness, Vampire Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: While Jensen was away, everyone randomly got sick, causing Jared to fear that they were dying. But he didn't know from what?Timestamp after Rooming with Vampires





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I write another story from this series. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Something was wrong as soon as Jared entered his apartment and was met with nothing but silence. Now— before— that would have been the same routine for Jared, but rooming with three vampires, not so much. Jared was used to the ruckus: Chad's nonstop talking and Chris's playing loud guitar. Genevieve was actually the quietest from all three.

"Chad? Genevieve?" Jared waited for a greeting... but nothing came. "Chris?"

It was already evening, and yet, no one was up. Jared found it rather odd, he headed towards Genevieve's room. Having the sudden urge to check up on the trio, Jared couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

Jensen wasn't home, he had to go away for a week. Something about going to a graveyard and searching for tombs. He didn't take anyone with him, instead he went alone since he didn't want to leave Jared by himself. That was three days ago.

"Genevieve? Can I come in?" Jared knocked softly. He heard a slight groan coming from the room, prompting Jared to enter in panic. "What's wrong!" He saw her on her bed in fetal position and she looked rather pale and was sweating from her forehead. She looked like she had the flu.

"I don't know... I feel horrible and nauseated," she winced as she sat up slowly. It was obvious that she was in pain. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lip almost had no color in them. "I've never been this sick before—" she coughed.

"Shit— Gen, I think you need to go to a doctor—"

"Can't... Vampire, remember?" Gen meekly smiled. "Not allowed to go unless you want doctors freaking out that I don't have a heartbeat." She laid back down and rested her arms at her sides.

"You are soaked with sweat. Let me get you some cold, wet towels. I'll be right back, Gen. I need to see how Chris and Chad are doing." Genevieve closed her eyes as Jared closed the curtains, making sure no light entered in the room. He didn't know what was causing Genevieve pain, but he wasn't going to risk anything. No sunlight for today.

Quickly getting out of her room, Jared paced down to the boy's room and entered without knocking. "Are you guys, alright? Genevieve isn't doing so well—" Jared gaped as he saw Chad's legs dangling from the top bunk. Chris was also in a fetal position and looked twice as bad as Genevieve.

"Jared, fuck... I think I'm dying," Chad said, coughing up. Usually Chad would be dramatic and acting silly, but at the moment he sounded completely serious.

Jared frowned. "You're overreacting. You guys are just sick—"

Chris shook his head. "We don't get sick, Jared!" he argued. "We were born half-vampires, we're not supposed to get sick. Our immune system can handle anything— Ugh... Damn it— I've never been sick before... This is the first time for me."

"Me too," Chad agreed. "I feel like shit."

Something wasn't adding up. Jared would understand if Genevieve was sick since she was turned, but Chad and Chris said they weren't supposed to get sick. And all three of them were in bad health. Something must have got them sick.

Maybe not enough blood?

"Have you guys drank blood?"

"Jensen gave us some weird blood before he left," Chad stated, "Tasted like shit but it gave me energy, so I don't think it was that." He tried to get off the bunk bed— Chad hit the ground in seconds. Ouch.

"Chad!" Jared helped him up— Holy shit! Chad was also sweating and his skin had a hint of bluish color. "Dude, get back in bed. You're not well enough to move around."

"Fuck! Son of a bitch—" Chad growled as he put his hand on his abdomen. "My gut feels like it has been tortured! What the fuck!" Jared lifted his shirt and grimaced when Chad saw a raw patch of reddened skin. "That doesn't look too good..." Chad collapsed onto Jared.

"Chad! Hey, c'mon get up!" Jared held him firmly. "This isn't funny, Chad. Seriously, open your eyes." To Jared's horror, he didn't move, he just sagged. No strength whatsoever. Chad's words echoed in his mind: _I think I'm dying_.

"Oh god— You guys are dying!" Jared gasped. "I don't understand... How? Did you guys eat anything?" He placed Chad beside Chris. Jared was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. Jensen wasn't with him. How would he know what was wrong with the trio?

"Nothing." Chris sat up as he made room for Chad, he didn't have the energy to complain. "We were fine two days ago. But yesterday, I started to feel light-headed and weak. I wasn't the only one. Genevieve and Chad also felt sick and tired. I don't know why. Jensen never mentioned anything about pain."

"Maybe Jensen has the answer— He won't be here for another three or two days though." Jared sighed, he felt helpless. He was seriously going to buy Jensen a cell phone now.

Chris lifted his wife beater, then said, "I don't think we'll make it in three days, Jared." He glanced down and saw multiple patches like Chad had, only it wasn't red, but turning into a purplish color. Jared choked at the sight. "If me and Chad have it this bad... I can imagine Genevieve."

Genevieve! She was a hybrid! What if she was suffering tremendously because of that?

"I need to make sure she's alive!" Jared rushed out of the room and sprinted to Gen's. Praying that she was okay.

He barged inside her room, and without thinking he removed the sheets off of her. "You can slap me later, Gen. I just need to make sure you don't have the raw—" once he pulled her pajama shirt upwards, Jared blinked and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't have irritated skin patches like the guys, instead she had a mild rash. "Huh? You're not that bad? But you're still in pain... Damn it."

"You know I can't ever slap you, right?" Genevieve chuckled, but it sounded hollow and queasy. Jared covered her again.

Jared was so confused. What the hell was going on?

Genevieve didn't look like the two sick vampires that were on the verge of death.

"Damn it! I forgot the towels— Let me get them." He hurried out of the room once again, once out he could hear someone puking from the other room. Oh no— That was Chad! Jared panicked and ran back to his room.

It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Jared sat down on his couch. He was exhausted and worried at the same time. Jared didn't know how to help the fellow vampires, but did the best he could do. By wiping away their sweat and giving them water. He gave Chad and Chris medicine, which would be fruitless— as Chris pointed it out, but was flattered with the gesture and took the medicine anyway.

Earlier, he had googled 'how to cure a vampire from an illness' and the results were rather horrifying. Jared gulped as he had read many responses saying, "Vampires that get sick will surely die in less than a few days" and "If a vampire is sick, say your goodbyes." No that wasn't reassuring. He shut his computer in horror.

That was two hours ago.

Shit. Jared needed Jensen.

Jared stood up and walked around his kitchen. Thinking of ways to help his friends, but nothing popped up. He eyed his counter and frowned as he spotted his plants slightly wilting.

"I forgot to water you," Jared said out loud. He filled a cup with water and poured it to the plant. Small, white flower buds were barely blooming and Jared could see berries forming around the edges of the stem. There was also a sweet aroma coming out from the plant.

It was a beautiful plant that his boss Morgan gave him two days ago. Morgan told him that it was a popular plant in Europe, and that it was considered to be a protection plant. Jared didn't understand what Morgan meant by that statement, but Jared listened to him as Morgan told him stories about his family's tradition on having Crataegus plants around.

Jared recalled that there was a common name for this certain plant, but he couldn't remember it. Shrugging, Jared placed the cup down and left the kitchen. He needed to check on Chad to make sure he wasn't puking.

* * *

Two days had passed. Nothing improved with the trio, no matter what Jared did.

Chad and Chris started to look worse. Their skin was shriveling and blisters started to form on their faces. They also started to hallucinate— Fuck. Jared was downright scared and feared that if Jensen didn't come back soon...

It would be too late.

* * *

Sorrow, was what Jared was feeling. How could he be Jensen's mate if he couldn't even saved the others? Jared felt pathetic and miserable altogether. Jared closed his eyes as he began to tear up. He felt useless, and prayed that Jensen would return soon.

Chad, even though he was dying, still tried to make Jared smiled. Sadly, Jared only frowned as Chad made effort to get up and bitch about things like he would usually do. Jared almost cried.

Suddenly, his prayers were heard as Jared heard a familiar _whoosh_ sound. It was Jensen! He was home.

"Jensen—"

"Jared—" Jensen automatically stopped talking and his smile faded away as it turned into a disgusted expression. "What the fuck!" he cussed as he got dizzy. "Why do you have Hawthorne, Jared?" Jensen growled, not at Jared, but at his vampire instinct.

He knew that smell from anywhere. It was Hawthorne, the poisonous plant to vampires. It was a secret weapon that old hunters would use on his kind to drug and kill them. Jensen would know because he had been through all that shit. He remembered all the Hawthorne that would be ingested in his system when hunted. Jensen could even be killed by the plant's substance alone if he be given too much.

"Hawthorne?" Jared sprinted to Jensen. Why did that word sound so familiar? Then everything clicked for Jared. It was the common name for the plant Morgan gave him.

"The plant! Get rid of it, it's dangerous for us!" Jensen glanced upwards and wobbly stood up with Jared's help. "It's not supposed to affect me as much, but since I've been asleep for eight centuries... my body must've forgot about it. Son of a bitch— I want to throw up."

Jared put Jensen on his couch carefully, then rushed to the plant. He really didn't want to get rid of it because it was beautiful and was basically a reward for his hard work. However, Jensen was someone important in his life and Jared didn't hesitate to get rid of it, by throwing it off the balcony.

"Is that why Chad, Chris, and Gen are sick?"

Jensen's eyes widened. "Are they that bad?" He could feel his body growing strong again, the plant's aroma made him weak and tired, sadly, the stench of Hawthorne still lingered in Jared's apartment.

"Yes— What can I do to make them feel better?"

"I remember there's an old remedy my clan used to make whenever we were drugged on this." Jensen slowly rose up and took a deep breath. "Ugh, I hate the smell of Hawthorne. Where did you even get it?"

"My boss gave it to me as a gift for my hard work... I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Jared frowned, hurt that he had caused his friends pain.

Jensen was in front of him in an instant, hugging Jared. "No it isn't, Jared. You didn't know any better. C'mon, we got some work do." Jensen smiled and Jared couldn't help but do the same. He was glad his mate was finally home.

* * *

"This fucking stinks! I'm not drinking this shit!" Chad scowled, he glared at Jared with bloodshot eyes. "I'd rather have a shot of tequila or a bottle of whiskey."

"Chad, this will cure you," Jared pleaded, "Please drink it. Chris already did, your turn." Chris grunted from the corner of the room.

Grumbling, Chad took one last look of the brown drink before he gulped it down in one swift motion. "Fuck! This is disgusting." Chad made a gagging noise as he covered his mouth. "...What was in it?"

Jared nervously chuckled, not sure if he should answer the question, but Jensen suddenly stood beside him and told Chad, "Rat's blood, earth's natural soil, dead man's ashes, and a pinch of salt."

Chad's expression morphed from disgusted to horror. "I think I'm going to be sick again!" he covered his mouth once again, this time feeling the drink come out. Chad dashed out of the room in a blink of an eye.

"Well, he's cure," Jensen chuckled.

"That's a funny joke, Jensen. So, what's really in it?" Chris asked.

Jensen peered at Chris and then said, "I wasn't joking. Those are the ingredients that are in the drink." Chris's eyes widened as Jensen showed a seldom face. Oh fuck. Chris could feel the drink coming out as well.

"I think I'm going to be sick too!" He left following Chad.

"Do you think—" Jared stopped talking as Jensen raised his finger.

"Wait for it. There it is," Jensen smirked.

"What?" Jared didn't hear anything.

"They are vomiting. I can hear it." Then Jensen smiled, "Awe, brings back memories from my youth. It was a real bitch." Jensen remembered heaving out the fucking remedy, but even when he puked it all out, he was still cure.

Jared shook his head. "At least Genevieve didn't puke."

"She is. She just heard our conversation."

The loud ruckus was back, however Jared wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
